I'll bring you bluebirds
by Rivergirls Anthem
Summary: episode 1x10 What if Sara's flowers hadn't been from her father? Michael makes her an honest promise. Please review? Xo, as always..


**A/N : So, I've often wondered how Michael & Sara's conversation would have turned out if the flowers _hadn't _been from her father. I absolutely love the scene in the episode, it's one of my fave MiSa scenes, but I just wondered. I always thought that Michael would go insane, but would try to keep up his charm act. Anyway, this is just a little thing that I came up with last night. Hope you like it...**

**Please let me know? Please review?**

**

* * *

**"Do we have an admirer?"

Sara smiled, a quick lift of her lips. "Maybe," she said, "it's too soon to tell." They had only gone out once, and that was over a week ago. After that, he hadn't rung her, nor shown any sign of life, until these flowers arrived. At _work_, no less. He had sent a poor delivery boy through the gates of Fox River, submitted him to the metal detectors and the heavily armed guards, to give her these. It was somewhat cruel to the boy, but she appreciated the gesture.

She watched as Michael's face fell for a split second, before his cool and charming mask slipped back on. "Ah." he smiled, "shall I provide you with some insights to the male mind? They could be quite useful."

A laugh escaped her. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. My mind's not made up about him yet, and I don't want _you_" she pointed her finger at him teasingly, "to corrupt me."

"Then at least can I know the occassion?" he prodded, hoping to get at least something from her. He needed to know something, anything. Anything that would make this aching feeling in his lungs disappear.

"No occassion." She shook her head before touching the flowers, rearranging them so they better soothed her state of mind. "At least, not that I know of."

"Hm."

"Why 'hm'?"

He grinned. "I thought you didn't want my insights." He knew that maybe he was being cruel to the man in question by trying to undermine him, but all was fair in war..and love. He was prepared to go to the battleground and fight the opponent, just to not have him near her ever again. He was being selfish and possessive and even worse : he had no right to be. Sara Tancredi didn't belong to him, not in the least, but he couldn't stand the idea of another man in her life.

"Maybe I've changed my mind." She quipped. "There are some insights to a woman's mind that you have yet to obtain, Michael Scofield."

He raised his eyebrow playfully. "Such as?"

"Such as : a woman is _always_ allowed to change her mind, she has a higher tolerance for pain, but not for heartbreak, and not every woman likes being sent flowers." Her smile disappeared when her the tip of her finger touched the bouquet.

A frown appeared on Michael's face. "Wait – I thought you _liked_ the flowers."

"They won't last." She simply stated. "Giving somebody something that will die is sort of a foreboding that the relationship will share the same fate." Sara shook her head and he watched in wonder as her hair fell naturally around her face. "I prefer not getting attached to things that won't last. They're pretty, sure. And I appreciate and pity the fact that he had some poor delivery boy go through all of this," she gestured around her to indicate the prison, "to give me these, but…I don't know."

Her curiosity peaked. "You still haven't told me what the 'hm' was all about."

She was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "Nothing, really, I just wanted to get some more information out of you. But I _will_ say this : He didn't bring you the right flowers. What am I saying – he didn't even _bring _them, he had them delivered. All the same, they're wrong."

Sara tilted her head and squinted at the flowers. "How exactly are the wrong?"

Michael inhaled deeply before answering, not looking at the flowers but rather at her with a soft expression on his face, praying that she kept on examening the flowers so that he could have this one moment. "They're just not right for you. Nothing like what I'd bring you."

She looked puzzled for a moment, completely blown away by the simple, honest statement. Figuring out Michael Scofield proved to be impossible, and that fact got under her skin. _He_ got under her skin, but she desperately tried not to let it show. No, it was best to keep on playing this game, it was best to keep things light and easy between the two of them. But him saying things like these made it damn hard.

"On that 'date' that you'd take me on the moment you got out of here?" She was afraid to ask him which flowers he would bring her, afraid that if he told her and she went home tonight, she'd drive by a flower shop, look long and hard at them and immediately think of them as her favorite flowers. As far as loving flowers went, of course.

A soft smile played around his lips. "Exactly. Just so you know, I _will_ follow through on that offer."

Her laugh echoed in the room. "Alright. But until then…I will see you tomorrow, Michael."

The sunlight made his eyes twinkle in delight. "You don't want to know which flowers I think you deserve?"

Sara looked at him and smiled. "Let's keep it a mystery until you come around to bring them. It'll give you some more time to think about it."

"I don't need to think," he tapped his finger to his temple. "It's all in here."

"Maybe you'll see a different side to me – when I'm mad at you, or make a mistake when I inject you with insuline."

He shook his head. "You'll always, _always_, deserve them. You just wait and see, Sara." he paused before opening the door. "I promise. "

* * *

_So? What did you think? I'm thinking of writing a companion piece to this chapter, but I'm not sure whether to do a future scene or just a immediate follow up to this piece. Do you think I should? Please tell me?_

_Xo, as always._


End file.
